Taakhooshi
Taakhooshi Grolvindaari was born a half-Krolvin slave on the Isle of Glaoveln. Because of his size as a youngster, he was trained for the gladiator pits as a warrior, and managed to do very well, but never had the stamina to continue fighting. Nor did he truly have a taste for battle, as it was obvious to him that he was fighting for the mere amusement of his masters. And thus, his natural inquisitiveness, coupled with his lack of caution (some would say lack of common sense), led him to discuss dark secrets with some of his fellow slaves. Born into a warrior society, as a gladiatorial slave, Taakhooshi was not well suited for pursuing the magickal arts, but none-the-less managed to succeed in mastering some minor spells. Somehow, he used this mastery to escape from the slave pits, and stowed away aboard a mercenary privateer ship headed towards Krint, where the largest population of half-Krolvin on Elanthia lived and of which Taakhooshi had heard wondrous tales thereof. His surname of Grolvindaari comes from his mother, of whom he knew little, other than that she was a human woman named Elisha, from some southern lands, and was taken in a Krolvin raid upon some coastal city. One of his main goals in life is to learn more about his heritage on his mothers side. His father was a pirate Krolvin raider, and died not long after he fathered Taakhooshi. His mother spoke little of his father, other than that he actually cared for her, in his Krolvin way, unlike many of Krolvin pirates. Unfortunately for Taakhooshi, the reality of Krint was not the same as the tales the seers told. For Taakhooshi had never learned much in the way of social skills, living in the slave pits, and furthermore, cut a large, almost fearsome figure amongst his fellow half-Krolvin. There were even rumors of giantman blood amongst his ancestors, and this further caused him to be ostracized from his fellows. Finding little solace on Krint, Taakhooshi set out to find his own way in the world, traveling with different mercenary crews, and paying his way by offering his services as a warrior, he finally made his way to Wehnimer’s Landing, here to find his place in the world. Taakhooshi, or Taaki to his friends, of which there are unfortunately few, is a naturally friendly sort, but he lacks many social graces, often causing him to blunder into causing offense, through no intent of his own. This has caused him to act a bit more aloof than he previously would have, and he does find it hard to win friends. Taakhooshi merely wants to find acceptance amongst like thinking souls, and perhaps find some adventure in the world. Taakhooshi follows the path of the sorcerous dark arts learned from his fellow slaves in the slave pits, but he relies upon the gladiatorial training, and his natural strength, to get him through dangerous situations. However, he is truly intrigued by learning, and although not a quick learner, has managed to pick up many bits of ancient lore, and is hungry for more. Taakhooshi appears as a large specimen of the half-Krolvin race, standing almost six feet tall, with broad shoulders, and a large axe strapped across his back, a wand belt at his side, and what appears to be an overwhelmingly heavy load of gear, and yet his back appears unbowed. His time on the sea left him with tanned skin, an uncommon feature for most half-Krolvin, and yet another distinguishing mark to separate him from others. He keeps his black hair cut very short, to avoid it being grabbed in a battle. His broad face hides many scars, and even some missing teeth, earned in his many battles in the arena. Religion Taakhooshi's views on religion were shaped both by his life experiences, and the typical half-krolvin view of the Arkati. Taakhooshi believes in the Arkati, and has no doubts that they exist, but he does not believe that they take an active role in either his life, or the lives of any Elanthian. By this, he thinks that the Arkati do commit acts across Elanthia, but that they do not care what mortals do (or do not do). Offerings and acts committed by mortals matter not at all to the gods, in Taakhooshi's view of things, and as such, he does not bother making offerings to the gods (other than the required deed coins). Also, Taakhooshi despises Charl for striking him down at his altar, and for the destruction of Sol-watery (Solhaven). He particulary distrusts Nixxi, one of the foremost priests of Charl, whom Taaki previously had a friendship with. However, if Taakhooshi could be considered to follow any of the Arkati, he would follow Fash'lo'nae, for Taaki is constantly in search of new knowledge, often at rick to himself, and sometimes, at risk to others. Language/Speech Taakhooshi speaks Krolvin, although he hates the language of his former masters, and speaks Common with a thick accent, often sounding uneducated, due to his upbringing in the slave pits as a gladiator. However, he also speaks the guild tongue of Sorcerers, and when he speaks this, his accent is completely gone, and he sounds very educated, even aristocratic. Taakhooshi learned to speak his guild tongue at the Guild, and does his best to make up for his uncouthness in Common by impressing his fellow sorcerers with his knowledge and skill. Of course, only his fellow sorcerers know this, and as they are few and far between, have probably not even noticed this as of yet. Magic Taakhooshi views all magic as just tricks. As a rather well practiced sorcerer (mostly in the minor elemental and minor spiritual realms), he knows a lot of 'tricks', but belives that anyone could learn these tricks, if they just studied hard. So, to Taakhooshi, he is nothing special by being a sorcerer, he just happens to know some tricks. However, this view extends to others, in that all users of magic of some form or another just know some tricks. Some admittedly rather powerful tricks, but tricks none-the-less. This, he is not impressed by large displays of powerful magic, since they are, after all, only tricks. Current Storylines Descent into Darkness This is the current story-line of Taakhooshi, and his research into demonology lore. The Life of a Swinging Sorcerer Taakhooshi is one of that very rare breed, a sorcerer who swings a weapon most of the time, rather than bolting or casting. As such, he relies a lot upon scrolls. If you find any of the following spells on scrolls, he will gladly buy them from you: Scroll Chart Category:Platinum Profiles